Sketchbook
by chylou34
Summary: Kagome a commencé à dessiner sa nouvelle obsession sur son Sketchbook. Malheureusement ledit cahier finit dans les mains de la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir avec. SESSxKAG catégorie MA pour futur lemons. Traduction de la fanfic Sketchbook par ayame411chan
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

L'air se refroidissait autour de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs assise sur une pierre située au bord de la rivière. Elle portait un sweat bleu royal avec une paire de jean noir, ses pieds étaient couverts de mocassins bordés de fourrure afin de garder ses pieds au chaud tout en lui permettant de rester silencieuse lorsqu'elle déambulait dans la forêt.

Elle avait sorti son sketchbook, et était en train de dessiner la personne qui ne voulait plus quitter son esprit. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre à par le vent, était celui de son crayon glissant sur le papier.

Seulement le petit renard était au courant de ses talents de dessinatrice, puisque personne d'autre n'avait le droit de voir ce qu'elle dessinait. Le dit renard était actuellement perché sur son épaule la regardant dessiner le visage d'un homme.

Son crayon s'arrêta quand la voix d'un homme commença à lui crier de se bouger puisque le groupe aller partir.

« Inuyasha, ferme la, j'arrive »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Kagome rangeât son cahier à dessin dans son sac marron. Elle avait remarqué que son sac jaune sortait vraiment du lot et avait choisi de changer pour une couleur plus naturelle. Ce qu'elle ne réalisa cependant pas, c'est qu'alors qu'elle se dépêchait de les rejoindre, son sketchbook était tombé hors du sac.

Sur le sol froid, près de la rivière, restait un livre sans son propriétaire. Ce dernier ne remarquera pas son absence avant plusieurs heures, mais à ce moment là, il sera trop tard.

Un grand et majestueux démon se tenait au bord de la rivière. L'air était frais dû aux chutes de température automnale. Bientôt il serait judicieux de retourner au palais, l'enfant sous ses soins aurait besoin de nouveaux vêtements afin de s'acclimater aux changements de température.

Il leva sa tête vers les airs, ses narines se dilatant alors qu'il respirait les odeurs de ses terres. Il serra les mâchoires, dégoûté. Son demi-frère n'était pas loin et cela n'allait pas. Les vêtements de l'enfant auront donc à attendre.

L'homme tourna les talons et commença à remonter la rivière vers l'endroit où l'odeur de son demi-frère était la plus forte.

Son serviteur et l'enfant se dépêchèrent de le suivre. Il n'avait pas besoin de leurs dire de le suivre ou bien qu'il s'en allait. Ils connaissaient leur place, et il n'était pas supposé leur demander de faire ce qu'il était attendu de leur part.

S'arrêtant soudainement près d'une grosse pierre près de la rive, il releva encore la tête pour sentir l'air.

Ainsi, son demi-frère avait repris la route. Voilà un tracas qu'il aurait bien évité, pourquoi cette pitoyable existence se trouvait dans l'ouest ?

« Lord Sesshomaru, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé »

La voix excitée de sa garde, le fit se retourner avant qu'il n'en eu conscience. Elle tenait dans ses mains un livre qui semblait bien étrange.

Elle ouvrit le livre et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Dans le livre se trouvaient des dessins de son Lord, ils avaient presque l'air réels. Sous chaque dessin se trouvait quelque chose d'écrit, ne pouvant cependant lire, elle se dirigea vers son Lord et lui tendit le livre, espérant qu'il pourrait lui lire les inscriptions.

Il pris le livre, plutôt épais, qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Une fois en sa possession il ouvrit le livre pour voir se que la jeune fille lui trouvait de si merveilleux. Le contenu du livre le choqua effectivement, ses yeux s'agrandir tout comme sa bouche, seulement d'un cheveux mais la petite fille et le crapaud le remarquèrent tout de même.

Sesshomaru était choqué de voir des dessins si bien fait de lui même. Il devait y en avoir au moins une vingtaine, le dernier cependant semblait ne pas être terminé. En bas de chaque dessin se trouvait l'écriture d'une personne, c'était différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de lire mais c'était toujours lisible.

« Kagome Higurashi »

Il lut le nom à voix haute, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi ce nom lui semblait familier. A ce moment là, la petite fille cria de joie.

« Kagome-nee les a dessinés ! »

« Rin arrête de crier tu déranges notre Lord »

Voilà, cette Kagome était la fille d'Inuyasha, pourquoi pensait-elle avoir le droit de dessiner d'aussi belle représentation de lui-même, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il mettrait fin à ceci.

« Kagome est une si bonne dessinatrice »

« Artiste Rin »

La corrigea le majestueux Lord.

« Oh, Artiste »

Rin offrit un sourire rayonnant à son Lord tandis qu'ils partaient pour trouver Inuyasha et son groupe. Plus important, la Miko qui pensait posséder le droit de le dessiner.

L'après-midi était bien avancée et le groupe ne s'était toujours pas arrêté pour manger. Kagome pouvait entendre le ventre de Shippo gronder à côté de son oreille.

« Inuyasha espèce d'esclavagiste pouvons nous nous arrêter pour déjeuner ?! Nous humains avons besoin de manger et de faire une pause après toute cette marche . »

« Keh ! Vous ne faites toujours que me ralentir »

Inuyasha était tellement grossier. Kagome ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec mépris alors qu'il choisissait un endroit afin qu'ils puissent se détendre. Il trouva une cabane abandonnée sur la route et le groupe s'y mis à l'abri pour manger et obtenir quelque peu de chaleur.

Shippo récupéra du bois trouvés à l'orée de la forêt tandis que Kagome sorti quelques canettes de soupe et de thé.

Une fois que le feu avait une bonne flambée, Kagome commença à manger son déjeuner, mais quand elle se retourna vers son sac pour attraper son cahier afin de finir son dessin, il ne s'y trouvait pas.

« Inuyasha on doit faire demi-tour !»

« QUOI? »

Il fulminait, pourquoi le groupe avait-il besoin de faire demi-tour.

« J'ai perdu mon sketchbook.»

« Bien peut-être que maintenant tu te concentreras un peu plus sur la chasse aux fragments de la perle que cette chose stupide. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Kagome vit les yeux d'Inuyasha s'ouvrir en grand. Il renifla l'air alors que Kirara se transformait.

« Que ce passe-t-il Inuyasha ? » s'inquiéta Sango

« Sesshomaru »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Sesshomaru pouvait sentir la miko courir dans sa direction. ' Bien, la Miko vient vers ce Sesshomaru, cela sera plus simple sans le Hanyou'

Kagome sorti brusquement des buissons, freinant sa course avant d'entrer en collision avec le Lord de l'ouest. Ledit Lord baissa le regard vers elle, son regard n'émettant aucune menace mais il demeurait sterne.

« Miko, il y a quelque chose d'important dont nous souhaitons discuter avec toi. »

Kagome déplaça son regard, qui jusque là était posé sur son visage, vers le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Sesshomaru vit alors l'anxiété quitter le visage de la jeune fille avant d'être remplacé par la peur.

« Lord Sesshomaru je vous en prie gardez ceci entre nous, si les autres venaient à découvrir se qui se trouve dans ce cahier, je suis sure que vous pouvez imaginer la réaction d'Inuyasha. Ce dernier ne le prendrait pas très bien. »

« Hn, Je suis sûr que l'Hanyou détesterait découvrir que sa Miko a dessiné de nombreux portrait de ce Sesshomaru. Explique toi. »

Sesshomaru n'allait certainement pas lui rendre le cahier sans explication, pourquoi est-ce que la Miko de son demi-frère avait dessiné non pas un, mais plusieurs portrait de lui même ?

Kagome gesticula sous l'intensité de son regard, elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'elle pensait qu'il ressemblait à un dieu et qu'elle souhaitait sentir sa langue le long de son corps. Sesshomaru la décapiterai sur le champ pour avoir eu l'audace de pensait qu'il pourrait faire cela avec une humaine.

« Miko » Il arrivait à bout de patience, puisque pendant qu'elle cherchait comme lui répondre il sentait son frère les rejoindre.

« Inuyasha arrivera ici dans peu de temps, explique toi et je te rends le livre, sans les dessins présents. »

« J'aime votre corps, il est parfaitement proportionné pour être dessiner, je suis attiré par votre silhouette et grâce, donc naturellement en tant qu'artiste je voulais vous dessiner. »

Sesshomaru n'était pas sûr de l'avoir entendu correctement, elle ne venait certainement pas de dire que son corps était parfait. Tout comme il n'était pas certain si la jeune fille était stupide ou courageuse, car venant d'un humain ceci était une insulte.

Il pouvait sentir Inuyasha se rapprocher de plus en plus, et il savait que ce dernier les rejoindrait dans peu de temps. La miko avait répondu a sa question en toute honnêteté, il devait donc à présent remplir sa part du marché.

Il arracha les pages du cahier où l'on pouvait le voir apparaître puis le poussa sur le torse de Kagome. Elle ne se plaignit pas, mais l'idée de perdre ses précieux portraits la fit bouder.

Relevant le regard vers Sesshomaru, elle le vit ranger les dessins dans sa manche. Elle était choqué mais se tut, elle se courba devant lui en remerciement et se retourna pour partir. La voix grave qui atteignit ses oreilles la força à s'arrêter.

« Il serait préférable de s'abstenir de nous dessiner, cependant si le désir te prends, je préfere la couleur bleue. »

Kagome se retourna pour voir ses cheveux se balancer dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Ses compagnons juste deriere. Rin salua Kagome avant de rattraper Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha surgit des buissons juste derriere Kagome, pensant qu'elle serait en danger, pour la trouver dans la clairière, seule et serrant son Sketchbook sur sa poitrine. Levant la tête il renifla l'air, son frère se trouvait ici récemment. À quoi pensait Kagome en l'affrontant seule ?

Voyant Kagome perdu dans ses pensées, Inuyasha décida que pour une fois il serait peut être avisé de ne pas poser de questions. À la place, il posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant revenir sur Terre.

Kagome regarda le frère de l'homme qui occupé ses pensées. Elle monta sur son dos et le laissa les ramener au camp ou les autres les attendaient.

Une fois arrivée Kagome recupera la nourriture que Sango avait réchauffé depuis que Kagome était partie en courant. S'asseyant à l'écart des autres, elle médita sur la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Le Lord de l'Ouest. Donc, sa Majesté préfère le bleu ? Se souriant à elle même Kagome se mis à manger, avec Shippo rouler en boule sur ses genoux faisant la sieste avant de reprendre la route. Au même moment, un certain démon chien déambulait le long des frontières de ses terres, étudiant les nouveaux portraits qu'il venait d'acquérir.


End file.
